Olive leaves have been known to have a vitamin A content much higher than the olive fruit and be rich in vitamin E as an antioxidant as well as chlorophyll and others having an anti-inflammatory action and deodorant and antibacterial actions.
It is also known that since excellent components such as vitamin A, vitamin E, and chlorophyll contained in olive leaves are efficiently incorporated in the extracted oil obtained by grinding the olive fruit and olive leaves together for extraction, the extracted oil includes a large amount of excellent components such as vitamin A, vitamin E, and chlorophyll in a natural form, compared with olive oil extract derived only from the olive fruit.
The olive fruit and leaves contain polyphenols, and their health enhancing actions have also drawn attention nowadays. Oleuropein, which is a kind of polyphenols contained in olive leaves, particularly has a very high antioxidant potency, and the effect of preventing and ameliorating various diseases have been noted.
As an example of the use of such olive leaves, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of producing an olive leaf extract including oleuropein by drying and grinding olive leaves, followed by extraction using water, water containing citric acid, or water containing peptide as an extraction solvent.